


Beyond the Fence.

by YoMeAng



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunt Gone Wrong, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Scared Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoMeAng/pseuds/YoMeAng
Summary: After finishing up a hunt. Sam and Dean are heading back to the bunker. But in the process they run into some trouble, some people both old and new, a house with many secrets, and a rescue mission that doesn't go as planned.All they wanted was to go back home. But will they make it home? And if they do, will they both be alive?
Kudos: 4





	Beyond the Fence.

"How is this my fault?" Dean asked as he drove the impala down the road. Sam sighed deeply trying to get his phone to work but wasn't able to pick up a signal.  
They had been driving back from a hunt when Sam had lost service on his phone, they had packed up from the motel and been on the road for a few hours. They were making good time and hoped to be back in Lebanon by the end of the day, but by the look of things it might not turn out that way.  
"I told you to take a left back there, this clearly isn't the right road." Sam told him.  
"Reception out here is spotty. Dude we're literally in the middle of nowhere and you think that GPS is gonna work? Just pull out the map and figure out where we are." Dean told Sam. Who would've thought it would be in California of all places that they would be away from other people. Sam huffed and pulled the map out of the glove box.  
"If you would've listened to me we would be fine. You pulled into a park Dean." Sam said as he undid the map.  
"Stop being a backseat driver." Dean told him.  
"I'm riding shotgun, not the backseat."  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
They were both quiet for a minute. Dean keeping his eyes on the road and Sam looking over the map trying to find the last place he remembered. It was then that the engine decided to sputter.  
"No, no, no, no. Come on baby don't do this to me now." Dean mumbled. The sound in the engine started to get worse and the car started to slow.  
"Great. Just perfect." Dean exclaimed as he pulled over to the side of the road. He turned off the engine and got out of the car, slamming his door shut harder then he would've liked. Sam got out from his side and walked around to the front of the car. Watching as Dean lifted the hood and some steam came out. Well that was good at least. It was steam and not smoke.  
"Maybe it's just the heat." Sam offered.  
"Its hotter in Arizona than it is here. I don't think heat is the issue." Dean told him "Just give me a minute and let me look over her engine."  
"Well I doubt we'll be back at the bunker before dark now." Sam said as he glanced around. There was nothing around them. No houses, no one else driving. Nothing. Just trees, some hills and cliffs in the distance and in some small breaks he could see open fields.  
"Thanks for the update Mr. Wifi." Dean said, his eyes not leaving the engine. Sams jaw clenched. Things had been tense since the last hunt. After running on only a few hours of sleep over the last few days, being throw around by not one, but two angry ghosts because someone didn't finish the research, they were a bit banged up, tired, and still smelled like smoke and burning corpses because not doing laundry and cold showers with 'no friggen water pressure' will do that to you. Throw in the heat and car trouble, things weren't going well.  
"Reception was fine until about two minutes ago. Stop complaining about things. It's not helping anything Dean." Sam told him, watching as he brother took off his flannel shirt, leaving him in just his t-shirt and jeans. Sam would've copied his brother but wanted to wait out the heat a bit.  
"And if you would've used the map in the first place we wouldn't of needed any reception." Dean told him, glancing up at him from the engine. Clearly about ready lose all his remaining cool.  
"Well why didn't you use the map?"  
"Kinda hard to read a map and drive genius."  
Sam clenched his jaw, He'd had it with Dean. He opened his mouth, ready to go off on Dean when he heard a car honking from down the road. Sam and Dean looked over the roof of the car to see not a car, but a pickup truck driving down the road. They both glanced at each other, giving a knowing look. The feud was on hold for now. Sam slowly walked over towards the trunk of the car, leaning against it. Staying close to the weapons in case of any trouble. They could see people in the front of the truck, but didn't know if anyone was riding in the back. The truck pulled over a few feet behind the impala. Dean stayed near the front of the car but moved closer to the driver side door so he could get a better look. The truck continued to run but someone opened the door and got out.  
"Need a hand?" A man asked. He seemed a bit younger, not a kid but not a man yet. Probably in his young twenties.  
"No we're good." Dean called out. "Nothing I can't fix." Dean barley let Sam help out on repairs, there was no way he was letting strangers put their hands on his baby.  
"I knew when I saw that broken down impala it meant trouble." A voice called out from the back of the pick up. A girl jumped out from the side of it, glancing up at Sam and Dean as she walked up towards them.  
"Angela? What are you doing here?" Sam asked. Relaxing a lot more now. Sam and Dean had met her months back on another hunt, a fellow hunter. Although things didn't go well at all they first met, they now considered her a friend, if not family, and kept in touch.  
"Visiting some friends. Only been in town for a day." She told him giving Sam a hug.  
"You? Have friends?" Dean asked as he walked towards the back of the impala where Sam and her both were. She gave him a look, debating on punching him, but gave him a hug too before pulling back to look up at them. Angela was short. Really short. Barley five foot two, as if Sam and Dean weren't giants enough.  
"You're hilarious." Angela told him sarcastically. "But really what brings you guys to town?" She asked. Sam hesitated a minute before answering. They may of been her friends but the two other guys may not be hunters.  
"Just finishing up some business. We were actually heading home." Sam told her. Angela nodded slowly, understanding. They just finished up a hunt, so at least they weren't stalled out in the middle of one. She nodded towards the car.  
"Well looks like you're lucky we were driving by. Can you get her started?" She asked looking up at Dean.  
"Of course I can." Dean told her. Angela tried not to roll her eyes, and Sam grinned. Typical.  
"I mean can you get her started soon?" Angela asked and Dean blew out a breath.  
"That I'm not sure of. I still need to take a look." Angela nodded and glanced back at the other guys.  
"This is Mike and Justin." She introduced them. "They help out at the place I'm staying at. Mike owns a tow truck. He could tow you back there. You guys could stick around till you get her running again. Maybe even stay a few days." She said. She could tell by looking at them they were both tired.  
"I don't know.." Dean said glancing back at the car. He didn't like crashing at peoples places, let alone strangers in places like this. But Angela seemed to know and trust them, so that was a small plus.  
"At least let him tow you back." She said. Dean sighed almost defeated.  
"Alright fine." Dean said. He was tired and standing in the sun for a few hours didn't seem like the best idea at the moment.  
"Great. We'll drive you both back and then come back later with the tow truck." Justin said heading back towards the pick up. Dean didn't move.  
"Wait no. I mean.." Dean glanced at the car and Sam gave him a knowing smiling. There's no way in hell Dean would leave baby alone on the side of the road willingly. Not even in this heat, no matter how tired he was.  
"We'll come back for you." Angela said opening to door to the pick up. She pulled out a water bottle and tossed it to Dean.  
"I shouldn't take us long." She told him.  
Dean caught the bottle and opened it, drinking some of the water. He glanced at Sam and gave him a small nod. Sam knew that. Dean didn't even have to say anything. It was just a look. 'Make sure the place is good.' Sam nodded at him and headed towards the pickup with the others. Dean was the only on to remain with baby. He didn't mind though. Someone had to watch her, and all the weapons. Sam got into the back of the pick up with Angela. They had a lot of catching up to do but for now Sam was more interested in learning about the people and where they were going. The truck started to drive, pulling past Dean. Angela and Sam both giving him a small wave, watching as he disappeared in the distance. She glanced up at Sam, it was louder because they were outside and they both felt the impacts of the bumps on the road a lot more.  
"Well Sam, welcome to Chico California. I have a lot to tell you and Dean about this place."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has their own ideas for Supernatural I'm sure. Hunts, monsters, different scenarios. Well I decided to try out writing one of mine. I don't know how often I'll update or if my writing will be any good (It's my first fanfic, feel free to judge but do so nicely) ((I'm sensitive)) But I'm putting it out here. Maybe one person will enjoy it.


End file.
